Alliance
by Miharu-Watanabe
Summary: Who was Chase's first apprentice, and how did they meet? (Oneshot)


The young woman stood perfectly still in the center of the forest. She breathed deeply as the wind blew her long, black hair across her face. She wore a blindfold and carried two kunai, one in each hand. Her name was Crystal.  
This was how she would often train; alone in the forest, in the evening, none of the noisy sounds of the village to bother her. But that was not a problem now. In fact, silence seemed to be all there was, even when she wasn't training. It was almost difficult to remember how it was before.

Taking a step forward, Crystal raised one of the kunai to her shoulder, waiting until she felt the blade against her skin. She did the same with the other, and in one swift movement, threw them both at the trees on either side of her. She smiled as she heard them pierce the dry bark.  
"Perfect..." she whispered, and proceeded to pull out two more daggers concealed in her sleeves.

It was at that moment that she had been spotted by someone, or rather, something. Hidden in the darkness were a pair of glowing yellow eyes that watched her every move.  
It was the sound of rustling leaves that broke Crystal's concentration. She whirled around as the onlooker approached, and, without warning, charged, kunai grasped tightly in her hands. She slashed at the air but was stopped when something grabbed her wrist.

"Impressive technique." Said a voice. "Quite a shame you can't maintain your focus." Crystal felt the grip on her wrist loosen and she pulled back, removing her blindfold. The man who stood before her was not what she expected. He was about her height, maybe a bit taller, and had dark hair which came down to the middle of his back. He wore green and gold armor with spikes on the shoulders, and as if that weren't strange enough, then there were his eyes. They were bright yellow with slits for pupils, making him look more reptilian than anything.

"Who are you, and why do you interrupt my training?" Crystal asked sharply.

"I am Chase Young." He told her, walking over to one of the trees she had used for target practice. He pulled out the kunai and tossed it in her direction. "Perhaps you've heard of me."

Catching the dagger, she let the name sink in. Chase Young. She remembered someone from the village mentioning him a few times before. Though what she saw did not seem to reflect what she had heard.  
"I have," she replied, putting her weapons away, "now explain to me why you're here."

"You led me here." He said as he turned to face her. "I could sense the darkness in your heart. The hatred... the pain. Pain which you can overcome, given proper guidance."

"What are you proposing?"

Chase stepped closer as he spoke. "To achieve true power requires strength. Stability. I can teach you great skills that only I have mastered, combat techniques you have never before seen."

Crystal was intrigued by his offer, but she didn't want to seem too eager. "And what makes you think I would be so quick to trust you?"

"Because I can give you what you most desire. I know you seek a way to leave this world behind, to shape it into your own image. An evil image." He could tell that she was considering his offer from the way she was refusing to make eye contact. "The paths we walk are one and the same. I can lead you to victory."

Crystal was silent for a moment. She was not one to be so easily convinced, but she couldn't help but believe what he told her. Something in his voice seemed sincere, yet sinister. She liked that. "Very well. I accept your proposition," she began, "but even I know that all these promises you're making me come at a price. What is it you want in return?"

Chase gave a short chuckle. "I admire your confidence and wisdom. You already know the answer to that question." He told her, extending a hand.

"So be it." She said, reluctantly placing her hand in his. She did not anticipate the feeling that followed. It was as if electricity was suddenly pulsing through her entire body. Her heart raced and her head spun. _What's... happening...?_ She thought, bringing her free hand up to her head to try and stop the pounding.

"From this moment forward you are my Heylin apprentice." Chase said with a venomous smile. "You have sworn your loyalty to me."

What happened next seemed nothing but a blur. There was a flash of blinding white light, and then nothing. It was as if time itself had frozen. Crystal lay on the ground, eyes half shut and barely breathing. The last thing she could make out before blanking completely was the shape of a monstrous creature standing over her.


End file.
